Styx Uchiha
, |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=AB |birthdate= |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=17 |height-part1=5ft 10inch |weight-part1=132lb |rank-part1=Kage |classification=S-rank |nature type=Fire Release, Water Release |Kekkei Genkai=Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan |ninja registration=186734 |academy age=10 |chunin age=12 |jounin age=14 |shippuden=No|top = |clan = Uchiha Clan |affiliations = Amegakure |jutsu =}} Styx is currently residing in Amegakure with his fiancee Aspena. History Styx was born in Kirigakure but was taken to Amegakure at the age of two by a rogue ninja, and was left alone to fend on his own. He applied to the Ninja Academy at the age of five after finding out he could become a shinobi. During the time he was at the Academy he excelled being the top of his class and started studying Kami or Paper Ninjutsu modeling it after Lady Konan's own Paper style. This is when he formed his dream of becoming Amekage. After graduating the academy at the age of ten he was placed on a squad with two other genin and a jounin. During his time as a genin he awakened his Sharingan during a mission to stop a group of bandits that were attacking random travelers and finding out that he was a member of the Uchiha clan. Throughout the time he was a genin he later discovered that his primary chakra type is Suiton which was extremely unusual for any member of the Uchiha clan with Katon being his secondary. As he grew older he became stronger and smarter, prevailing in his studies of Kami, Suiton, and Katon. At the age of twelve he became the only member of his squad to become a Chunin and becoming a jounin at the age of fourteen. As a jounin he found out that he had two older siblings Hyuugan and Keiruyoru. With him becoming an exceptional shinobi he was chosen to become the Sandaime Amekage and achieving his dream of becoming Amekage at the age of sixteen. During his time as Amekage he killed his best friend and girlfriend due to unexpected cirucumstances, causing him to unlock his Mangekyo Sharingan. Then he met Shadowfeather and they quickly fell in love with each other and ended up getting married and having two beautiful twin girls, Ume and Hoshi. However the marriage didn't last due to problems and he left her. He then resigned his postion as Amegkage, with the postition going to Kage Uchiha. After reliveing himself of his postition of Amekage he continued his training with his goal to become strong enough to protect anyone he could. Soon after this time he met the love of his live and current fiancee, Aspena. With the two expecting to get married sometime before Christmas and with Aspena currently pregnant. Abilities Ninjutsu Styx is profound and excelled in ninjutsu, especially when it comes to Paper Ninjutsu. Genjutsu Like most Uchihas Styx has a certain specialty when it comes to genjutsu with Tsukuyomi being his strongest genjutsu. Taijutsu Though he is decent at Taijutsu but he wasn't as profound at Taijutsu as he is in Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Mangekyō Sharingan After evolving his regular 3-tomoe sharingan into the Mangekyō, he is currently able to Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and a skeletal incomplete version of Susanoo.